To Hold Power Over an Uchiha
by Dragonoiya
Summary: Menma believes it's the end of the world, so she sets off to claim her man. A fanfic where Sasuke has no means of escaping, Hinata is persistant and Sakura is determined to be Hokage. RtN Sasuke x FemMenma, MaleHinata. ONE-SHOT.


To Hold Power Over an Uchiha

Sasuke Uchiha, Konoha's resident playboy and perhaps the most idiotic person Menma had ever had the privilege to be on the same team as, was beginning to be the starting point of the Namikaze girl's homicidal urges. Sasuke just can't go a whole day without openly flirting with either her or poor Sakura; and Kakashi wasn't helping things, what with his screaming about the power of love in these youthful children (they were seventeen for crying out loud). Menma didn't mind the Uchiha flirting with her but when he flirted with Sakura, or any other girl in fact, bitches were _begging_ to die.

These days, Menma found it hard to spend more time with Sasuke. Her day would start off with breakfast (or sloppy goop, as her mother called it whenever Minato cooked), insulting her dad about what a girly, air-headed blonde flake he was (which he IS really), escaping her pissed mom (though she would secretly agree with her daughter), meet up with her team (where she got only three seconds of alone time with Sasuke before fangirls, Sakura, Kakashi, or all together arrived), progress through their given mission for the day (made harder by Kakashi's extreme impulses), and then get chased around by the rainbow of swear words that was Hinata (he didn't know when to give up didn't he?).

All in all, Menma Namikaze had the most sucky life in the history of kunoichi personal lives (ninja lives too, given who her teacher and parents were). All she wanted was to have one entire day for her, and _only_ her, to spend time with Sasuke. There's no telling what Sasuke would do with her during that time but it's not like the young Namikaze minded.

Menma would flip her father off whenever he complained (read: cried) about his daughter's choice in boys and avoided her mother whenever the red head wanted to have some 'girl talks'. Menma was traumatized enough when Kushina gave her 'The Birds and the Bees' talk at age ten. Let's just say Kushina did not seem to know the meaning of subtle and her descriptions were more graphical than Menma would've liked. Sakura fully supported Menma in her domination over Sasuke. It's about time the Uchiha settled down and the pinkette was getting _tired_ over the Uchiha flirting with her, really. Sakura had more important things to do, like getting stronger to become a Hokage better than her father.

Recent events, in which Menma had woken up to a partially destroyed Konoha, a drastic change in appearance and her parents keeping a secret from her, had led Menma to believe that the world was coming to an end and she _must_ claim her man soon. Her only obstacles were Hinata and Sasuke's fangirls; and Sasuke avoiding her. It was understandable that Sasuke would avoid Menma; one of the drastic changes in her was that she, somehow, obtained the Sharingan, but in one eye only. And now she felt like Kakashi, which was…weird…because she _wasn't_ Kakashi and….yeah, she was thinking too much.

Menma's appearance had changed so much; no one could recognize her anymore. Most others were even afraid of her. Menma's long blonde hair, usually put up in two bunches, turned raven black and she started wearing it in a single ponytail. The Namikaze's blue eyes became mismatched when one eye was replaced with a Sharingan, much like Kakashi's. And then, Menma suddenly developed this habit of wearing fingerless opera-length black gloves wrapped in studded red-brown leather straps, baggy black pants, red-brown sandals and no shirts. She felt like they restricted her but, for modesty's sake, she wore a black sports bra to cover her blooming chest. She was pleased when Sasuke's eyes kept on wandering to her and he always complimented her on the new wardrobe.

It wasn't only Menma who had a memory gap, Sakura was unable to recall anything either. But everyone else seemed to get more protective of her than usual and they kept some distance from Menma, although Hinata seemed more determined to win Menma over. This confused both girls to no end; no one was telling them anything. Add to the fact that Jiraiya, Minato's teacher and Menma's godfather, had died during the time when Menma was out and no one was making a large fuss over it. Jiraiya's special training place was also little less than a barren landscape. Yes, the world really is coming to an end.

That's why Menma was here, dragging a protesting Sasuke towards their usual training spot in the middle of the night. The moment was perfect; no fangirls in sight and Hinata on a mission with his team. Nothing was there to interrupt them at all.

"Hey Menma-chan, you know I don't really mind being dragged around by someone as beautiful as you but this is beginning to hurt my ass." Sasuke complained as Menma hauled Sasuke onto the training grounds by his collar, his butt scraping against the ground. Letting go of his collar, Menma watched as Sasuke's back dropped onto the grassy floor. She stood over his form, arms crossed and determination etched on her face.

Sasuke looked up at her, noticing that determined look on her face. He became serious; whenever Menma Namikaze became determined about something, everyone knew shit was going down.

"What's up?" the Uchiha asked uncertainly.

"Sasuke Uchiha," Menma started "you…are mine!" Sasuke could've heard wrong; he thought he heard Menma, his _Menma-chan_, saying that he was hers. Haha, that's funny. Perhaps Menma should learn the concept of sharing…

"I'm not sharing." The blonde-turned-brunette declared, as if she read his mind. Then she jumped on him, straddling his abdomen.

"Menma-chan, I know I'm irresistible, but even my fangirls have more restraint."

"I don't care what you say. If you're going to hit on someone, it better be and always be _me_. You have no say in this." Sasuke gulped. He knew his amazing good looks would someday be the death of him but this was even worse…or maybe it could be better, if you look at it from another angle. Still, he was too used to courting more than one girl at a time. He was a player, after all. Speaking of angles, Sasuke's position on the floor and Menma's position on top of him gave him a wonderful view of Menma's assets. But he was getting off track…

"And if you _dare_ go within five meters of another girl, it _will_ be her funeral. You don't want an innocent girl's death on your head now do you, Sasuke-kun?" Menma's dangerously sweet and alluring voice sent fearful and pleasurable shivers down the young Uchiha's spine. Well, it's Sasuke's fault that he was too damn handsome so he guessed he should pay the price for it.

A large clay bird swooped overhead; a figure jumped down from this bird. Menma froze at the sight of Itachi, Sasuke's older brother, who left the village to create a mercenary group called Akatsuki. Itachi halted in his advance towards his little brother when he saw said little brother lying on the ground with one of his female teammates straddling him. Knowing Sasuke, this was probably an intimate moment.

"I came to give my family a small late-night visit, but I think I'm interrupting something. Excuse me, carry on with what you were doin-"

"NII-SAAAAAN!" Sasuke somehow slipped out from under Menma without her noticing and hug-tackled his brother. To say Itachi was startled was an understatement. "I MISSED YOU!"

Itachi slowly returned the hug initiated by his brother, resulting in an awkward hug. Menma fumed in the background. Itachi, seeing her evil eye, silently gestured for her to join by creating an opening. Menma, grinning, gratefully accepted it, squishing herself into the human glue sticks and squeezing Sasuke's ass in her palm in the process. Sasuke jumped back, away from Menma's grasp, and hid behind his brother.

"Nii-san, help me! Menma-chan's gone crazy and she's telling- no, _forcing_ me to be her boyfriend!" Sasuke cried as Menma crossed her arms and pouted. Itachi chuckled at his brother's antics. Despite Menma's secret status as an S-Class criminal amongst the other villages, which Akatsuki was quickly trying to clear up, Menma was a strong and capable kunoichi. That, and Sasuke _really_ needs to settle down. Everyone seems to be thinking that these days; Kisame, Hidan and Deidara were also on about how similar the two were. Just because he flirted with Konan that _one time_ (with said blue head being unimpressed and Pain chasing him away), everyone else had labeled the leader of Akatsuki as a player.

"So?" Itachi smirked as his foolish little brother gave him an appalled look.

"It seems even Itachi-nii supports me on this, Sasuke-kun." Menma commented smugly. Sasuke stared incredulously at Itachi, as if he betrayed him and killed off their whole clan. Both Uchihas didn't miss the part where Menma call Itachi her older brother. 'Ooh dear, she's totally into this.' Sasuke thought.

"Well, I'll let you two continue what you were doing before I arrived. See you later, Foolish Little Brother. Take care of him and be gentle, Little Sister." And, with that, Itachi body flickered into the village.

"Nii-san! Don't leave me here!" Sasuke cried out, but in vain. Sasuke hesitantly turned his head towards Menma, who was looking particularly _predatory_. Before he could say anything, Menma pounced on the young Uchiha.

…

"SASUKE UCHIHAAAA!" the loud and obnoxious voice of Hinata rang throughout the village as the Hyuuga heir chased the young Uchiha around the village of Konoha. It had been two months since people found out that Sasuke Uchiha and Menma Namikaze were going out. On each day since then, Hinata had challenged Sasuke to battles for Menma's heart and Sasuke's fangirls persistently tried to hunt down the Namikaze. They both failed eventually, as the constant escaping led to a rise in the couple's stealth (add to the fact they were frigging ninjas!)

The number of jealous fangirls had dwindled since then, but Hinata was as determined as ever. Nevertheless, Sasuke's and Menma's relationship stayed strong and true; Sasuke even liked it. The perks of being a boyfriend were that he could touch his lover anywhere and he wouldn't be punched into oblivion. Kushina and Mikoto were already thinking about marriage and grandchildren.

…

**AN**

**I thought there should be more MenmaxSasuke so I wrote this out. I'm not exactly sure but I think this might be the first FemMenma fic. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it and PLEASE REVIEW! :D**

**Dragonoiya**


End file.
